poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Taran
Taran is Dallben's assistant pig-keeper and Christopher Robin's old friend from school. Pooh and his friends first met him in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. Trivia *Taran met Sora and Pals including His Cousin "McKenzie Fox" in Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Taran met Robin Hood and Little John in Robin Hood's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Taran met SpongeBob SquarePants, the Shell Logue Squad, half of the Jungle Adventure Crew in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Taran will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron. *Taran will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Discover the Black Cauldron. *Taran will meet Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Taran will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Taran will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will make their first guest appearances in a Spyro crossover film and meet Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb in Spyro and Friends Say We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, and more. *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Taran will meet the TARDIS Team in ''Doctor Aaron and The Black Cauldron''. Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Manly heroes Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Boyfriends Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Main Protagonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Love Interests Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Princes Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Knights Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Medieval characters Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Knight Templar Category:Dr. Aaron's allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Relatives Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:British-Accented characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Annoying characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Heroes